


Untitled Prompt Fill #12

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got-to-get-klaine-in2my-life prompted: How about a fic about the Klaine kiss in Kurt's room we didn't get to see from last night's episode (5x06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #12

Kurt stands up, makes to push aside the curtain and call out for Santana. 

"Wait!" 

Kurt turns around. Blaine gives him the flirtiest smile he can manage. "We can try makeup later. We wouldn't want it to get smudged."

Kurt snorts. 

"You used to be smoother. I think you've lost your debonair sensibilities since I left you for the Big Apple."

Blaine reaches out a hand and Kurt takes it, kneels on the bed in front of him. 

"Luckily I'm still hopelessly in love with you, so you're good."

Blaine smiles brightly. "I'm glad to hear it, because if I do get into NYADA you're going to be seeing a lot more of me."

He cups Kurt's jaw with his other hand and tilts his face up for a kiss. 

He breaks them apart for a brief moment, whispers against Kurt's lips, "Love you," and presses their mouths back together, leaning back slowly so that Kurt is on top of him.

Living in New York is going to be bliss.

 


End file.
